


rain.

by HalfOfMarco



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfOfMarco/pseuds/HalfOfMarco
Summary: Tim wanted to go home, but Jason had to show up, what could possibly go wrong.Apparently... everything.//or//Tim was on patrol and Jason showed up to annoy him, which eventually turned into... kissing?





	rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be mean, just give be some criticism.  
> *my first work.

As the rain bounced off the ground, Tim jumped to the rooftops in the gloomy city of Gotham. He was just finishing his last round of patrol until Jason Todd, the Third Robin, The Red Hood showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey, replacement," shouted Jason over the rain. "What are you doing?!"

"Is it any of you business?" Tim asked, grumbling. "I'm on patrol, is it that hard to figure out?" He said impatiently, just wanting to get back to his apartment in downtown Gotham. He hasn't slept in days, since Bruce put him on this case what seemed impossible to figure out, and to be honest; right now he want to just go home, have a chai tea and finally got to sleep, which would probably only be 4 hours since Bruce wants him on task 24/7, but instead of going home and having that 4 hours of sleep he absolutely needs - that's turning to 3 - he's talking to _Jason_ , they have a mutual hatred.

"I just want to go home, and  **you** , Jason Fucking Todd, is ruining that because you decided that you should annoying me on the day, that I haven't slept in days just plea..." Tim quickly ranted as that as a cheetah.

Tim was strongly cut off, by Jason, as he quickly kissed him - making Tim gasp, Jason sneakily slipping his tongue into Tim's mouth. Tim, after being frozen of shock, pushed Jason away not wanting Jason there.

"Jason! What the hell?! What the hell was that?"

"You looked like you needed it. You're so stressed!"

"That doesn't mean you can jump me like I'm a... a, I don't know, SOMEONE WHO GAVE CONSENT," Tim  _finally_ shouted, giving up with Jasons shit, and finally getting out his red and blacked themed grappling hook and flying away, towards his apartment which has, comfortable mattress what he will fall onto and fall asleep when he hits the pillow

"Hopefully Jason won't follow me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will update inregually, but only if you want me to so... tell me if you want this more.


End file.
